


One Shots with Dimitri

by Dezdemona



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fluff, Multi, Post Time Skip, Pre time skip, The Gangs All Here, im slowly taking over the dimitri/reader tag, one shots, prompts, reader dies in chapter 2, three houses spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: I wanted to write more dimitri, so here's a collection of my one shot fics about him. mostly based off of one sentence prompts.requests are currently open!





	1. "you look very much like someone I would like to kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> warning: i have depression and i dont capitalize stuff! 
> 
> requests are currently open if anyone has a prompt. dont be mad if i dont do it. the prompt for the chapter is in the title.

it's afternoon one day when the king approaches you. you were preparing lunch with mercedes when he cleared his throat to get your attention. his face was covered in a red tint, blue eye staring at the ground as if whatever was there was much more interesting than the food you currently made. he stared with what looked like despair and hate, you swore he could burn a hole in the ground with just that look.

he said your name gently and you smiled, answering him with a simple "yes, your highness?"  
he cleared his throat and looked up at you.  
"could I interest you in today's special?" you prompted him. he shook his head. "no, no. I've already eaten. professor insisted he, felix, and i have lunch together." he pursed his lips and a sudden emotion you couldn't place graced his face.

"you look very much like someone I would like to kiss."

you lit up like a fire spell in a gremory's hands. you were already red from the heat of the kitchen, but this seemed to worsen your state. his single eye pierced your soul and made you feel things you had never felt before. you blubbered for a moment before telling the king that, though he was very nice, you two should get tea before moving onto kissing. you already knew his favorite from serving him for all these years, so it would be perfect if he- your thoughts were cut away by your cooking companion clearing her throat.

"it seems he ran away.." mercedes began. "you should go after him. oh! if you two marry, I can make the cake for the wedding." you shook your head, but took her advice and went after him. mercedes gave you an encouraging smile, gently wishing you good luck.

unfortunately for you, luck was not on your side.

you spotted the king pulling into one of the dorms nearby, so you simply followed him and knocked on the door.  
"sorry! I need to...hide. in here. just for a while. I'll have you know this is all your fault!" you could hear him say. someone answered him, but it was too muffled to make out. you really, sincerely hoped the king wouldn't have your head for listening in on him. you vaguely heard the other person mention a dagger. did the king have a dagger?? was the king about to stab you??  
your thoughts were soon cut off as the door opened and you stepped back.

"oh." the red head spoke your name.  
"sylvain." you said, venom dripping from your tongue.  
"look, see, the king didn't mean for his uh.. advances.. to come off as..." his voice trailed off as you put a finger against his lips and shushed him.

"I should have known he was working for you!" you snapped at him. the red head blinked. "you misunderstand, (name). dimitri was just making a joke. he didn't want to kiss you, he just-" you growled at him and stomped off. the blonde behind him sighed.

"thanks, sylvain." he grumbled before taking off after you.

he said your name and you continued your walking. apparently not watching where you were going was a sin against the goddess, or she was just pulling a prank on you, because when you looked anywhere else for a second, you were suddenly falling to the ground. you closed your eyes for a moment, waiting for the impact, but it never came. instead two large, warm arms were wrapped around you.

"I'd love to have tea with you sometime." the king smiled.  
"your highn-"  
"you can just call me dimitri."

you said his name. it seemed right when it came out of your mouth and the king - no - dimitri seemed to shudder as if he was under some curse and you saying his name made the curse break. his name felt like a nice tea on your tongue. it felt right.

later on, you'd discover just how right it felt. with the empire gone, no enemies seemed to linger. no one was there to threaten the kingdom's life, so dimitri again asked you to tea. and again. and again. until he asked you a more important question and you answered with the only answer you could think of.

on the aisle, you couldn't help it. you said your respective vows and before lady rhea could say "you may kiss the bride" you dipped the king in your arms and told him something he thought he would never hear from someone else.

"you look very much like someone I would like to kiss."


	2. Don't leave me. I've only just found you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: death, blood
> 
> reader/byleth dies

divine pulse was both a blessing and a curse.

  
your thoughts went to the time you saved edelgard on the battle field where you two had first met. sothis had chastised you for being so reckless, telling you that you should value your life more. you did value it, of course, but you valued others a little more. that was always your downfall.

the second time you had used the divine pulse was when monica - no, you reminded yourself, kronya - had murdered your father. solon had stopped you from doing it a second time, instead taking the murderer and vanishing into thin air.

now it was the third time you had used divine pulse. well, sixth, if you were counting properly. on the battlefield, the maiden who had begged to join your ranks had appeared next to your army. you knew something was wrong with her from the moment you two had met. then, as soon as she had appeared, it happened. the blade plunged deeply into dimitri's back and you had instantly reacted, sublime sword of the creator wrapping around her neck.

again, just like that, she vanished once more and he was back. dimitri stood there, solemnly looking at you. this was a victory. why was he so sad? then, it happened again. and again. and again. each time, you were too slow to react. the sublime sword was too slow to stop her. you were too slow to-

your companions voice broke you out of your thoughts. it was different this time. felix stood next to you and put a rough hand on your shoulder.  
"don't waste your time with the boar, professor." this was different. felix had never come up to you before.

your eyes instantly went to dimitri and, upon seeing the maiden appear, you instantaneously moved in front of the king with such speed you were sure you broke something on the way. her blade plunged down.

  
felix's blade answered the maiden's as if it were his duty just to protect you. it was a little too late, however. all it had managed to do was make it so the knife had plunged further into your chest. you could hear a small scream in the background from one of your students.

you only regretted staining the fur dimitri wore around his shoulders.

you were out of divine pulses. your eyes fluttered. there was no possible way to save yourself, but you were so happy to have saved him. he looked at you through a tear soaked eye, blonde hair curling and framing his face just perfectly.

it started raining.

when did it ever rain?

you looked up at him and reached a hand up to gently run a bloody thumb over his cheek. you wiped away a tear. he let out a choked sob.

"I feel as if I cant breathe." he managed to choke out. you told him it was alright.   
"please.." he said your name. had dimitri ever said your name before? "don't leave me. I've only just found you." tears fell onto your chest, mixing with the crimson that now stained both of you.

you smiled at him and told him it would be alright. he was the king now and a wonderful one at that. you were entrusting him to take care of the students and his peers now. you told him he could create a better life for them.   
he held you close.   
"dimitri, you're trembling." you spoke, voice rougher as if you had had a bad cold for months now. "I'm terrified." the man holding you admitted.  
"what will I do without you?"  
"live." you offered, giving him his favorite expression. a smile. he loved your smile. if this had not been such a tragic moment, he would have told you. he would have taken you in his arms and kissed you and made all this pain you were feeling vanish if he could.

you kept your hand against his face. had he ever been this warm? his face felt like a furnace. it felt like those cold winter nights when your father would bundle you up and set you in front of the fire to heat up. you swore your heart skipped a beat and it wasnt due to you having a knife in it.   
"have you.. always been this warm?" you murmured, eyes slowly closing.   
he said your name and you hummed in response. he said it again. and again. and again.   
"don't close your eyes! don't leave me!" he screamed as if it would do anything.

your hand fell from his face.

in the distance, the rain clouds broke apart, making sunlight move gracefully across the battlefield as if it were the ball where you two had first danced. it was as if to say everything would be alright.

and, for once, dimitri knew it would be alright in the end


	3. "people will talk. let them. their opinions mean nothing to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was almost smut but haha no

garreg mach had never truly felt like a home to you. whether it was your fellow students, or the children that ran around, or even the staff who everyone seemed to love.

you just couldn't understand it.

yet, as it lay mostly in rubble, you felt a small pang in your heart. that day five years ago had ruined your life. ruined everything, honestly. it tore you from your friends, your family, your professor-   
you wondered where byleth had even vanished to. when lady rhea had turned into a beast (though the church now denies she ever had - but you were there. you had seen it.), everyone said your loving professor had disappeared along with her. with a massive sweep of her tail, the beast had pushed him into the depths of the church - sealing his fate forever. you felt a pang in your heart.

you planted a flower near the rubble in the entrance way to the monastery in remembrance.

you had wandered for a long time, exchanging your remaining gold for any food and services you could get. when that gold ran out, however, suddenly the empire seemed a lot more tempting. guilt plagued you. you wondered why out of everyone, you were the one still alive. you could almost remember your friend's faces. they made you wonder even more why you weren't dead yet.

it was as if sothis was playing a cruel prank on you.

  
eventually you decided to take refuge on the border of the holy kingdom and garreg mach. it seemed like rather neutral territory. the empire didn't dare march into the kingdom yet.   
someone in the village had eventually asked if you had a home to go back to. you had chuckled and shook your head, telling them the story of your family. lady rhea had taken you in when you had nothing, but now she was gone. your home was destroyed. everything was-

you had been cut off as a small child had run into town, yelling about there being a beast - a monster - in the woods. he yelled about it having long, sharp teeth and a piercing eye that left the child feeling frozen.   
he didn't describe it as that exactly, but that's how you took it.   
the men gathered their weapons, healers at the ready to follow. you volunteered to join, seeing as you were the only one truly qualified to kill beasts, but they had all yelled that you were an outsider and to deal with your own issues first.

you almost wanted to argue that before the war, you had actually lived quite close, but it was an arguement that would have fallen on deaf ears. what did these people know anyway? you huffed.

it was their funeral.

they came back from the hunt, hanging their heads. their efforts to hunt the beast down had been fruitless.

you were happy you didn't waste resources on going.

the next day, you exchanged your last piece of gold at the inn. the old innkeeper had denied it and pushed it back to, instead telling you to go hunt for him. he told you the beast was real. though the hunters hadn't found it, it was. he told you it had taken his child and one of the maidens.

you sighed. you had no time to waste on fairy tales. unfortunately in these times, people vanished all the time. it didn't mean there was a beast.  
still.. his offer seemed very tempting.

so, you took it. you packed up your remaining concoctions and sword and took off. you held the thunderbrand tightly in your hands, fire magic alighting your other to create light for you. it was quiet.

much too quiet.

you sighed. what an annoyance this quest was. at least at garreg mach, you had been given fun ones. you always loved delivering love letters from one student to another or delivering certain flowers that were requested! that was the fun part about gardening after all. you and dedue had spent days in that greenhouse just to get a rare flower that had never grown anywhere but duscur to grow there. when it did, you ran to tell him.   
those were happier times.

something rustled near you that caught your attention. a flash of blue and suddenly a lance pierced the tree by your head, cutting your cheek slightly.

it burnt.

the lance glowed.

you looked back at it.

you vaguely remembered it as the holy relic your teacher bestowed upon one of your classmates.

  
"stay where you are, vermin." a gravelly, toneless voice almost growled at you. it seemed familiar.

"d-dimitri??" well that seemed much more hesitant than you meant it to be.   
"dimitri is dead." the voice answered and, just like that, the lance that had pierced your cheek was gone.   
you shook your head. where had it gone?

just as suddenly as it had vanished, the lance was back and pushing you against the tree with it's blade pushed against your stomach. it, luckily, didn't pierce your skin, but it still was there as a reminder that at any time the man in front of you could literally murder you. honestly, though, anything could murder you at any time and the threat of being murdered was in fact not a matter of if you were going to be killed or not, but a matter of when. being murdered wasnt exactly a new thing.   
being murdered by one of your former classmates, though?

well, you thought, that seems like an awful way to die.

the lance made it's way to your neck, forcing your head to point at an odd and uncomfortable angle. your neck was bare as the lance pressed into your jaw. the disheveled mess in front of you growled. like, literally growled, at you. you blinked in surprise. what the fuck. no wonder the local children thought he was a fucking beast. his demeanor and the fact he wore literal beast fur around his shoulder surely didn't help.

he leaned up and sniffed at your neck as if he was a dog trying to see if you were simply a friend or a thief who had come to rob his family blind. you felt very uncomfortable with the fact he was going off of scent alone if you were a friend.   
that was very, very unnerving. not that you weren't his friend, but 1. you were currently wearing imperial clothes that you stole and 2. really, you two hadn't been that close before the war.

actually, you closed your eyes, there had been the ball..   
yes, you two had danced together and after you had left to get air, he had quickly followed you.

oh if the walls of the monastery could talk.

honestly, they'd have better stories than how you and the prince of the holy kingdom had had a quickie against one of the walls outside the ballroom. it wasn't a particularly nice fuck, but it was something that had continued throughout your remaining months at the monastery. you told him people would talk. he had just chuckled.

"people will talk. let them. their opinions mean nothing to me."

it became a habit, you supposed. whenever one of you were stressed or just needed to get rid of excess energy... ah, well, you didn't want to get into specifics of your teenage sex life. especially not now when the same man was sniffing and feeling you up while his lance was threatening to impale you.

  
you honestly couldn't believe you almost forgot about him.

".. thought you were dead.." his voice rang out in your ear. you tried to tilt your head.   
"... said you were dead.. protecting towns.." his voice was comforting and he spoke between placing kisses against your neck, just under where the lance still sat. you expressed your confusion to him and he shook his head.

"you must be a ghost sent to plague me. to join glenn, father, step mother, and dedue.. what a cruel prank." you reached a hand and pushed a lock of hair from his face. he flinched away.   
"your hand is warm. if you are a trick of the goddess, this is the cruelest trick she has pulled on me. she must know being with you meant everything."

you told him you weren't a ghost or a trick. he vaguely acknowledged you, but not before his hands found their ways under your armor. rough hands pulled it away, dropping the metal to the forest floor with a muffled dud.

  
afterwards he insisted you come back to the monastery with him, so you did. all your belongings already were packed in the bag that hung from your shoulders. you didn't even bother telling the town you were leaving.

the monastery's entrance was now covered in the same flower you had planted all those years ago. the same rare, duscur plant that had taken you and your friend almost a year to cultivate. it covered the ground in a brilliant glowing teal.

garreg mach for once felt like a home to you.

  
you never did ask why he thought you were dead.

all you knew was after years of looking for the answer to why you were still alive, you found it in the forest and in the new veil of glowing teal flowers. dimitri was a beast - a monster - but at least now he was your monster.


End file.
